educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Underwater vision
Category:Developed for second grade Underwater Vision Student worthiness Tried and Trusted. Primary biological content area covered Briefly list the concepts to which this activity will expose students. Materials * Large fabric swatches (1 meter square or larger), preferably of an underwater ocean scene, such as blue backgrounds with red and/or multicolored fish. AVOID FABRICS WITH ANY WHITE IN THEM. * Blue "party" bulb with socket * Red "party" bulb with socket * Electrical power strip (and extension cord if needed) * Blue filter strips (one for each student) * Red filter strips (one for each student) * Green filter strips (one for each student) * Clothespins or other easy to paint object * Red, green, and blue paint * Red, green, and blue markers * Paintbrushes * Index cards Handouts This worksheet can be used to help students hypothesis what they expect to see when looking through the three different colored filters. Description of activity Briefly describe the activity, but provide enough detail so that the activity can easily be assessed by other teachers without your intimate knowledge of the topic. Lesson plan # Before beginning the experiment, students can be given a worksheet (seen above) in which they are asked to draw a picture using reb, green, and blue markers. After drawing their design, students will be asked to hypothesize what they expect to see when their drawing is looked at three each of the three filters (red, blue, and green)in white light. #Next, with the piece of ocean fabric hanging up, students will be asked to look at the fabric first with a green light shined upon it. The students will look through the three colored filters (green,blue,red) and will then be asked to describe what they see when looking through each of the colored filters. #After looking at the ocean fabric with the green light shined upon it, students will be asked to look through the three colored filters (green, red, blue) again describing what they see when looking through each, while a blue light is shown onto the fabric. #After looking at the fabric through both the green and and the blue light, students will be asked to look at the ocean scene with a red light shined upon the fabric. They will again use each of the three filters to look at the fabric, describing what they seen while looking through them. #After completing the experiment with the different colored lights and filters, students can then experiment with their pictures, placing them in front of the fabric and looking at them with each of the different lights and filters. #After looking at their designs students can brainstorm about what they saw, and decide if their hypotheses were proven to be correct, or if they were proven false. # The lesson can be closed by showing the students that there are many different kinds of light. Things can appear differently under each different kind of light. #You can also explain to the students that as the ocean gets deeper the light begins to fade and it becomes dark. Sometimes photographers need to bring cameras with red light into the ocean to take photos of fish. You can ask the children to brainstorm about why they think red light is used instead of blue or even green. Potential pitfalls From your experience running the activity, list any difficulties you encountered. Where possible, incorporate any modifications of the activity that could reduce these pitfalls directly into the description above. Math connections Does the activity link in any way to grade-appropriate math skills? Literature connections What children's literature interfaces with the activity you have described. Are there specific library materials that you should have on hand to tie this idea into the broader curriculum? Connections to educational standards S3-4:2 Students demonstrate their understanding of predicting and hypothesizing by....Identifying simple patterns of evidence used to develop a prediction and propose an explanation. Next steps *Once this activity has been completed, students can continue to experiment with light, discussing what would happen when others colors are used in making their designs. Would the colors change when looked at with each of the colored filters? Citations and links